As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may be a server, such as a rack or blade server, located in a datacenter. The information handling system may be placed in an enclosure. The enclosure, sometimes referred to as a mount, cabinet, frame, or rack, may provide power, cooling, and cable management to the information handling systems within the enclosure. To protect against equipment and data theft, datacenters may be located in secure facilities that limit access to authorized individuals. Such facilities may include closed circuit television systems, access control systems, guards, alarms, and other forms of security. To further protect against data and equipment theft, a locking bezel may be used to secure the information handling system within the enclosure so that the system cannot be physically accessed or removed from the enclosure without first removing the bezel with the bezel key. However, as data breaches become more prevalent and costly, additional security measures are desirable to protect against equipment and data theft in data centers.